


Just Once

by jalen_mara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalen_mara/pseuds/jalen_mara
Summary: Part of the Tumblr Drabble Tag challenge - Angst ahoy!The Battle for the Dawn takes a dark turn.





	Just Once

**Author's Note:**

> I was tagged by the lovely @notpmahalem (<3) and if you know me, you know it's gonna be angsty.
> 
> This comes in at a whopping 257 words, and is from an unpublished short I’ve been working on called _Birthright_. Grab your tissues y’all.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As Drogon falls from the sky, the white winds howl-- an eerie specter given voice that will haunt him until the last. An unhinged titter drops from his lips, tightly stretched over his teeth in a snarl, and Jon cannot help but pray to the old gods that she be spared _just once_. Just this once.

The pieces of his spirit not fractured with earthshattering dread somehow find a way to shuffle his favorite memories of her– all revolving around the breathtaking sight of her on dragonback. He cannot remember which came first-- the Dragonpit, with her violet eyes full of fierceness? The cliffside, her spine straight and strong despite the crushing weight of her victory? Or was it beyond the Wall, with her determination the only barrier between him and the onslaught of death threatening to overtake them all.

Now, helplessly watching her fall from the sky, the vision of Daenerys clinging to her son’s back with all that remains of her strength will be the demon he shall carry with him to his grave. Possibly beyond.

And as when Viserion fell, a moment of shock descends upon the battle.

Silence.

Abject horror.

Rheagal’s screech of agony tears through his mind and soul, battering him, as the last living dragon dives after the fallen-- his brother, and Jon can’t not run to him.

To _her._

To be with her in her grief, or in her death. She deserves that much, at the least.

The dead rise as one, and surge toward the last of the living.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> *peeks out from behind her hands* Please don't murder me...


End file.
